plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Uselessguy
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 12000 bytes. Re: Community Messages Images, pictures, photos anything If you need any of these just ask me :D (I do not mind since I know you have trouble with that :/, also the new achievements needs pictures right?) Walter20210 (talk) 00:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Okey :D So you actually saw my message? :p Okey I will see if I have them unlocked, since you know the bug that does not lets you obtain them before the official release ._. I only have one, wat okey, here it is: Banana Storm And now the others... Fly Fishing Fail Wave Goodbye Walter20210 (talk) 11:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi there I know you like BWB....Why is it that most people don't like BWB? While it gains more positive reviews than DA, people who hate it end up spreading hatred to this wiki. And that Icey person, whatever his name is. He may be a critic, but he doesn't understand anyone's feelings about BWB. This wiki is already full of hatred. At this rate, I might end up leaving the wiki, but. you know, I really can't, because I like this wiki. You could say I'm persistent. I just eant things to be in order again. Perhaps we can tell Popcap on how to improve experiences like:- *Introduce the second counter plant for Wizards and Octos *Difficulty setting *Fixing the glitch in which Wizards, Garg Primes or Octos can use their abilities off-screen I don't know why anyone haven't done this. Most people think Popcap won't listen. But I don't believe that. I think they're good listeners. Despite everything, I'm still loyal to them. What do you think?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 18:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Something You're right. Octo and Wizards (and Garg Primes) can't stay OP forever. Eventually, they'll get a weakness (cough*Umbrella Leaf*cough). BTW, if there are Gem Premium Plants, do you think Popcap would do the same for upgrades?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 04:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) But no one has created those pages and we need to finish those articles.--CitronOrange (talk) 16:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Mini-modding Almanac order of PvZ2 plants Archiving talk pages I am wondering, how do you archive talk pages? Snow pea lover 100 (talk) 22:02, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks UG, I really didn't know about that rule. Could you show me how to do a Wordbubble please? RetroNash (talk) 05:22, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Uselessguy, I would really like to apologise to you for my inconsiderate actions upon joining this wiki. I just wanted to join the Pvz community. I felt that I got a little carried away and I feel ashamed to know your bad side. I have heard so many good things about you and I would love to learn about that person. It is the first time that I've joined something like this and from my profile page, it doesn't seem good at all. So many warning messages from you and Buzzy....... Like I have said, I would love to know about you and become a friend of yours and Buzzy too. But from the actions I had done when I started this wiki have proved I will definitely make me never become a pvzwikia administrator. ;( I will promise that I will never do such a thing again. Promise. RetroNash (talk) 05:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I be your friend please? :) RetroNash (talk) 05:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I am, I promise! :) If I do something horrible, you can ban me for five years! :D RetroNash (talk) 05:58, December 2, 2014 (UTC) hai..Lhl123 (talk) 10:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Bananananananers! A teeny tiny Peashooter (talk) 18:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, I want my facebreaker levels... A teeny tiny Peashooter (talk) 18:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) A Few Things Your opinion Just a question: Why I can't put the prices of the premium plants in MX? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 13:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Currencies By Shivuraghav5 Wow! SO MANY EDITS!Shivuraghav5 (talk) 14:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC) A sIMPle request Promotion You are an Admin now! Finnally, you really needed this Uselessguy :P You had been a great help to the community, congratulations! wink Tabbers Congratulations From N.A.S.A. and me Congratulations from both NapalmRosalina and me for being promoted to an administrator. N.A.S.A. wants me to tell you that he wanted you to stand for real justice and true democracy, and hope you can do the right-right thing. Best Regards, and Cheetah-shooter (talk) 03:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Are we friends? text=Are we friends? We helped each other for a long time and we both are under 100 for the leaderboard. :p Yeah, I can consider us friends. You: 3 Me: 77}} Congratulations! Hey Uselessguy! Congratulations for being an admin in such a short time here. Keep up the brilliant work! -3primetime3- (talk) 08:58, December 13, 2014 (UTC)